Remembrance
by Pink and Black
Summary: Severus doesn't believe in love. But what happens when Severus falls in love with the new DADA professor who used to be his student? R&R to find out! Very complimenting reviews required...I mean welcome.
1. Waking Up In Your Arms

Remembrance

Chapter 1: Waking Up In Your Arms

The war was over and Harry had killed Voldemort. Now Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Draco, and other people were in their seventh year at Hogwarts. It was the first night and Dumbledore was going to make his (boring) speech…

Severus sat at the head table waiting. The new DADA professor hadn't arrived yet and he didn't even know who it was. Albus had said, "Don't worry. You'll know her." From that all Severus knew was that it was a she and that just made Severus more curious. Albus stood up to make his (boring) speech when the Great Hall doors opened. Severus looked, wide eyed, as the beautiful young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and a royal blue robe walked through the doors and then up to the head table. Severus recognized her as one of his students from four years ago. She was a Slytherin, but, unlike Slytherins, she had never hated or seemed to hate someone from another house. Severus knew she was a very bright student and she had the highest grade in potions, but she didn't really have friends. Severus also knew that this girl was very kind, but she could be a bit scary…when she wanted. This girl had never cared about what people looked like or what house they were from, just that they were nice or something. She liked people's personalities.

As Severus was putting all this together Draco stared at her. He remembered her from his third year. He had thought she was very pretty, but since no one else seemed to like her much Draco had decided to stay away from her. By now Draco had forgotten her name, but one thing he did remember about her was that she was perfectly fine when she was alone, where as, when she was with a group of people she didn't seem too happy, even though she pretended she would. Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermoine recognized this girl instantly, for she had had a higher score in Potions than Severus himself ever had. Hermoine had tried hard to beat the girl's score on the NEWTS and even Severus' but she hadn't…yet. Harry and Ron only recognized her because she was beautiful then and beautiful now.

Severus watched as the girl walked up to the head table and stand where Albus had pointed. "Hello, everyone, and welcome," Albus said. "I would like you all to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some of you may know her, but for those of you who don't, this is Professor Juliet Romeos!" Everyone cheered, but Severus remembered that Romeos was not Juliet's last name in school. Severus sighed, and luckily no one noticed. Juliet sat down at an empty seat next to Severus and Albus gave his (boring) speech. "Let the feast begin," Albus called.

"So, Professor, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time," Juliet asked.

"I've been fine," Severus mumbled.

"You can call him Severus, dear," McGonagall said from Juliet's other side.

"Can I call you Minerva then?"

"Go ahead. It doesn't bother me, unless you are my student of course. Which you're not!" McGonagall had never really like Slytherins, but she had certainly like Juliet. Juliet had been a kind, hard working, and bright student. Sort of like Hermoine is. Juliet smiled. Severus had remembered that many had said that Juliet's smile was to die for. He never told anyone he agreed…Severus looked at Juliet and tried hard not to smile. So, to help, he faced the Gryffindor table and scowled at Hermoine, Ron, and Harry, who were laughing quite loudly.

After dinner, Albus walked over to Severus and said, "Severus, I have something to tell you. Juliet will be sharing chambers with you, but, luckily, you will both have separate bathrooms and bedrooms. You will have to share a kitchen, living room, and dining room."

"Fine," Severus mumbled angrily. He had learned a long time ago that it was hopeless to argue with Albus because some how he always got his way. Severus motioned for Juliet to follow and made his way to the dungeons. Juliet followed very quietly so that Severus couldn't even hear her footsteps. _'This girl is only 21! What was Dumbledore thinking when he hired her?'_ Severus thought. He soon made it to the chambers he stayed in and said the password, "Lemon Drops." Juliet laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Miss. Jacobs?" Severus asked using Juliet's maiden name.

"The password. Who chose it? And you can call me Juliet and my last name is now Romeos."

"Albus chose the password, **Juliet**," Severus said using the name as if it were foreign. Juliet rolled her eyes as they walked into the living room with a stairs, which divided at the top, was to the left side of the living room. To the right there was the kitchen and to the right of the kitchen there was a dining room. "Your room is upstairs there to the right," Severus said pointing. "I'll be across the hall if you need me." With that Severus walked up the stairs and walked to the door at the left where he walked in and slammed the door behind him. Juliet sighed and walked to her bedroom and changed it black pajama pants and a red pajama shirt for bed…

In the middle of the night Severus woke to hear someone downstairs. He stood up and pulled some green sweatpants on over his green silk boxers before silently walking downstairs. He walked into the living room to see Juliet staring at a fire in the fireplace. Severus sat down next to her and asked, "Wh are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't get out of my head the…the crash."

"What crash?"

"Well, after I graduated I went to a university in Paris, as you know. Well I got married and ten months after I was married I had a child. When Jason, my son, was two years old Logan, my husband, took him out for a small fishing trip. Well, you see, what happened was they were driving and a drunk driver crashed into them and killed both my husband and son. It has been a year since the accident, but I still remember it late at night and have always sat on a couch and lit a fire."

"Oh," Severus said quietly. Then they seemed to talk for a little bit before they both fell asleep. Early the next morning Severus woke up to feel something on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around something hard. This morning he was warmer than usual. Severus opened his eyes and looked down. He almost jumped at the sight he saw. Juliet was cuddled against his chest and his arms were around her waist. Severus stared open mouthed at the beauty sleeping on him. Severus went to stand up when he felt movement from beneath him. He looked down only to see that Juliet had pulled herself closer to him. Severus sighed and just sat there for a while thinking. _'How did we fall asleep? Have I ever held a woman, sleeping or awake, like this before? I feel so…so…comfortable and warm. Juliet really is pretty…wait she was my student for crying out loud and is like ten years younger than me! I don't even think she likes me. Hold on, what happens if she wakes up to see me just staring at her. She'll think I'm a pervert or something. I should really get up now.' _Gently, so as not to wake her, Severus stood up and laid her on the couch where she shivered a second from the sudden cold. Severus then realized how cold he was and went upstairs to change. Lucky for them, they didn't have any classes until the afternoon.

As soon as Severus had closed the door Juliet woke up. She was oddly cold and she noticed that Severus was gone. Juliet had remembered something that happened a few hours before Severus woke up… (FLASHBACK) Juliet had woken up to see herself cuddled on Severus' bare chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. Juliet had liked the warmth so she hadn't left. Then she felt Severus pull her closer to him. Juliet smiled and kissed Severus on the cheek before lying back down on his chest and falling back asleep. (END FLASHBACK)

Juliet stood up smiling to herself and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out some eggs, cheese, milk, and bacon from the fridge. Juliet began to cook when Severus walked downstairs, completely dressed, and walked into the kitchen. He was about to open the fridge when Juliet stepped in front of him. "I'm making breakfast," she said.

"I want juice," Severus said grumpily and tiredly.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Instead of answering Severus picked up Juliet and put her over his shoulder, not really knowing what he was doing. Then he opened the fridge, with Juliet punching his back and yelling that the blood was rushing to her head, and took out the apple juice. Then he closed the fridge and put Juliet down in front of it before getting a cup and walking into the dining room. Juliet just smiled and shook her head. Then she went back to making breakfast.

* * *

Did you like it? I loved writing it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I want the truth. Thank you! 


	2. Scary Teacher

Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters that aren't mine, though I am saving up to buy Severus Snape...

Chapter 2: Scary teacher

After breakfast Severus walked to his classroom thinking of all that had happened since Juliet came. On his way he bumped into Albus. "Good morning, Severus. I am writing a story for a muggle website, and I was wondering, what is your opinion on love?"

"Love? Love isn't real. People who belive in love don't have any idea what they are talking about and are brainless!" Severus said walking past Albus and into his classroom. Albus shrugged and walked off only to bump into Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, what is your opinion on love?"

"I don't love so I shouldn't know. Goodbye." Then Draco walked off. Albus shrugged and walked off. Severus sat down at his desk shaking his head when he heard a knocking on his door. "Enter," he said coldly. Draco walked in and said, 'Hi, Professor."

"And what do I owe to receive this visit, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I wanted to ask a few things about our NEWTS."

"No. Now leave before I give you a detention."

"But, sir…"

"NOW!"

"Goodbye, sir," Draco said leaving. Severus smiled to himself. "Still got the touch," he told himself, "Still got the touch.

Meanwhile Juliet was in her bedroom trying to decide what color lipstick she should wear. She finally decided on not wearing lipstick and just get to her class because she realized she was late. Juliet quickly made her way to the DADA classroom. When she got their, the students were seventh years and talking very loudly. "Everyone be quiet," Juliet said sitting down at her desk. I would like for you to open your books to page 126 and read about Vampires. I would like a three-foot essay on Vampires due tomorrow and in two days we will have a quiz. That shouldn't be too hard for you. If you finish early you may begin your essay and **_if_** you manage to finish it before class then you can pass it in to me. Please begin." Everyone took out their books and started to read, but soon they were all whispering, except Hermoine. "Please refrain from talking," Juliet said from her work. She was trying to do the plans for the classes. The group quieted down, but soon got louder.

"Can you believe all the work we are already doing?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"I know. I heard she had to share a living area with Snape so he probably rubbed off some of his evilness on her!" Ron whispered a little too loudly. Suddenly a book slammed loudly on Juliet's desk. "SILENCE!" she yelled angrily. "I will not tolerate talking during my class. Just because I am new does not mean you can get away with things. Your essay will now be five feet long." Everyone groaned. "If I hear a peep out of anyone, I will be handing out detentions with Filch. Now please get to work." From then out everyone was quiet and by the next class almost everyone knew what went down.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine walked into Potions later that afternoon and Severus happened to overhear their conversation. "Can you believe Professor Romeos gave us a five-foot long essay on Vampires due tomorrow?" Ron complained.

"I know! Dude, she is almost as bad as Snape!" Harry almost yelled.

"Harry, hush! Snape is just over there!" Hermoine hissed.

"Yea, Potter. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with him, now would you?" Draco sneered as he passed by. Hermoine rolled her eyes before saying, "Professor Romeos is probably just having a bad time living with Snape."

"And she is taking it out on us!"

"I bloody well agree!"

"Boys, she is not taking her anger or whatever out on us. Maybe she was always that way…or maybe Snape encouraged her to do it…"

"Hermoine, you're thinking like a mad man!"

"You're right, Harry. Let's just sit down and try to get through Potions without Snape hovering over our every mistake. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Good. Now let's sit down." They sat down just as Snape stood up and began the lesson. As they did their potions Snape thought about their conversation and didn't think it made much sense. "Oh, well. I'll figure it out later," he told himself. Hermoine looked up at him when he spoke to himself. When he scowled at her she went back to work. After classes were over for the day Severus decided to skip dinner and eat at the dorm place. As he was eating he saw an angry looking Juliet come in. "What's you're problem?" he asked sarcastically. Juliet glared at him, took an apple from the fridge, and went upstairs. She slammed her door and Severus heard her lock it. "Sorry I asked," he said out loud. After dinner Severus went upstairs, with a tray of food, and knocked on Juliet's door. "What do you want, Severus?" she asked angrily.

"Do you want some dinner?"

"Oh. Um…sure." Then the door opened and Juliet appeared. Her robes were off and she was just wearing jean shorts and a light-pink tank top that revealed her bra straps. Severus stuffed the tray into her hands and tried hard not to look down. The he spun on his heel and left to his room. Juliet shrugged and closed her door. Later that night Severus had just gotten into bed when he heard a crash and a small scream from downstairs. He jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Juliet was standing there with her shirt soaked and on the floor was a broken champagne bottle. Severus smiled at the sight and then frowned when he saw her looking him up and down with a twinkle in her eye.

"I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble…" Severus trailed off as he noticed what she was looking at. All he was wearing was his boxers because he was in a rush to get downstairs.

"Oh, my god!" Juliet said turning away. Severus ran upstairs and closed his door. He could hear Juliet laughing as she started to clean up the mess. Severus sighed as he got into bed and pulled out a book. The crash had made him wide awake so he decided to read until he got tired. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Severus put on some pants and a shirt and opened the door. Juliet was staring him in the eye, a smile playing on her lips. "Thank you," she said.

"For…" Severus trailed off again, but this time it was because Juliet's lips kissed his. It was a chaste and quick kiss, but it send shivers down his spine and a warm feeling took over his body. When Juliet pulled away Severus went cold and before he could say anything Juliet's door was closing and she was gone. Severus turned back and went into bed. "Aren't I supposed to be a **_scary teacher_**?" Severus asked himself before falling asleep. The next morning when Severus came out of his bedroom Juliet's door was open and her room empty. When he went downstairs Juliet wasn't there so he figured she had gotten breakfast at the Great Hall. Severus made himself some breakfast before heading to his office. As he made his way to his office Severus passed the DADA classroom. Inside Juliet was sitting at a student's desk with her back facing him. She had a blank parchment and was drawing something on it. Severus shrugged and went to his office. Very late that night Juliet still hadn't come back and her room lay untouched. Severus was worried, even though it is so unlike him, and decided to look for her. First he looked in the DADA classroom and sure enough Juliet was there. She had fallen asleep at her desk and in front of her was a picture. Severus walked slowly up to her and picked up the picture. It was a picture of a girl riding a beautiful white horse. "Wow," Severus said marveling the picture.

"Do you like it?" said a voice. Severus looked up to see Juliet staring at him.

"Yes. It's beautiful. You're beautiful…I mean…um…"

"Shh. I think you have a beautiful soul," Juliet standing up. She walked around the desk to face Severus. "I think you have beautiful eyes. You are a good person, Severus, and I don't know why people don't like you. I certainly do." Severus smiled and for once in his life he meant it.

* * *

End of chapter. Ok I know you are mad. One: I stopped there and two: I stopped there. Please don't kill me! Besides Severus is already going to for not really using his personality in this story. Too bad he has to suck so much...

Severus: Hey! I do not! You are soooo mean. I will wait till you're done writing the story, but wait. Just wait till I get my hands around your scrawny little neck…

Me: Ahhh! -Runs and ducks under couch- Please review. If it's good it might get Severus to not kill me! Thanks and bye! -Loses connection with reader-


End file.
